cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Peace City
Peace City is the fourth episode of the second series of the Sparticle Mystery. It was broadcast on February 14th 2013. Synopsis In the race for the next clue, the teams arrive in peace city, a peaceful, non-violent comminuty but Fizzy is about to change that. Meanwhile, Reese meets a new friend who is just like her. Plot A veichle is searched for weapons as it heads into a city, while Liam and Frankie watch them from afar, revealing Rocky is hiding in the veichle. Holly and Serena meanwhile have the sword, have to drive through Peace city. He checks them and finds the sword while the Sparticles watch. The head weapons inspector for the city opens a hole in the sword which acts like a compass and flies off his finger. It lands on the ground and is picked up to be taken for destruction. Its revealed the Sparticles are classified as an enemy of state by Fizzy as they drive in. Inside Peace city, its shown and theres a meeting including Fizzy with the Peace city council. Fizzy reveals Ernesto is the only person in his way of ruling over the UK. In the meeting, a boy comes in and reveals the Sparticles are in the city to Fizzy. Reese is meanwhile in the front with Sadiq, doesnt understand sarcasm while Fizzy fires the Peace city leader from her job. Posters are meanwhile put up to find the Sparticles, with a reward of 1 million Fizzys. Some girls meanwhile have a different poster, run up to Sadiq, thinking hes a dancer and lead him straight into Peace city along with the other Sparticles while Holly and Serena look around. The girls meanwhile dance on stage while Sadiq and Reese, in disguise spot the weapons being taken to be destroyed and spot the sword. Holly and Serena have also spotted this but Sadiq is now invited up on stage and he dances while the sword gets taken off for destruction. Sadiq manages to grab the sword before Holly can and runs off but gets it seized again. Reese is trying to convince Sadiq that she has to go over to a certain place. Tia, Jeffrey, Frankie, Liam and Rocky are meanwhile still in the Sparty van and Tia needs to pee and goes off does it, leaving Jeffrey and Rocky alone in the Sparty van. Tia nearly gets told on by a group of kids but convinces them not to tell with Jeffrey and others help. After this Fizzy announces that hes doubling the reward for the capture of the Sparticles. In the city he makes associating with the Sparticles illegal. Tia and Jeffrey discuss with the kids, who are the lowest of the low in the city and they agree to help the Sparticles. Meanwhile in the city, Reese uses her mind to communicate with a boy, Huen, but they claim not to know each other at all. The Sparticles are meanwhile planning a take over of the city by stirring up some trouble but it causes Fizzy to threaten to seize their assets. Reese meanwhile is talking about her friend while the dancer crew notices Sadiq on the wanted poster. Fizzys men capture Rocky, Sadiq and Reese and Fizzy starts questioning them on the stage while Holly points out the rest of the Sparticles and threaten to drop Frankie in a bath full of bleach but Liam explains how the sword works in order to save her but he destroys the sword in the bleach. Tia then insults Fizzy and gets the crowd to throw vegetables at him when Ernesto and Callum burst in and the city descends into chaos causing the Sparticles to escape and Fizzy is stopped by kids, including Callum blocking the way by just sitting there and cause him to trip into a chocolate cake. Meanwhile Reese has invited Huen, her new friend on board the Sparty van and says hes going to a village with the same symbol as the sword and head on to where the next clue is. It is however revealed the sword didn't dissolve and Holly grabs it using a glove. Debuts *Huen Errors *At the start when Serena and Holly are in the car, when Serena says that they need to get the sword back, the subtitles read "silver". *During the secne where Tia needs the loo, when Rocky says that they cannot expect Tia to "Water the flowers" the subtitles read "What are the flowers". *At the end when the others are in the van, when Reese says "Sadiq?" the subtitles read "See?" *When Ronaldo learns that the price on the Sparticles has been increased to 2 Million Fizzies, he says, "make that billionaires". Depending on the dictionary, a billion is either a thousand million or a million million. The Sparticles would not reach a bounty of a hundred million let alone a thousand. Trivia *The episode is listed as "The Peace City" on some listings including the BBC iPlayer. *This marks the return of Megan Jones and Jerome Holder as Tia and Callum after a one episode absence. *Ernesto appears for the first time since the episode The Unsuitables. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes